Nana Mizuki
Nana Mizuki (水樹 奈々; born January 21, 1980 in Niihama, Ehime, Japan) is a Japanese singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Hinata Hyūga in Naruto. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Black Butler II (2010) - Alois Trancy *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - Michella Watch (ep1) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009-2010) - Lan Fan *Jyu-Oh-Sei (2006) - Tiz *Naruto (2007) - Hinata Hyūga *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012-2013) - Hinata Hyūga *One Piece (2019) - Komurasaki (ep892) *Rideback (2009) - Rin Ogata *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Margaret *Witchblade (2006) - Maria 'Anime Shorts' *Fullmetal Alchemist: 4-Koma Theater (2010) - Lan Fan 'Anime Specials' *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Tina *Love Hina Spring Special: I Wish Your Dream!! (2001) - Nyamo 'Movies' *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009) - Risa Yoshii *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2005) - Wrath *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Bonds (2008) - Hinata Hyūga *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (2009) - Hinata Hyūga *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Deoxys the Visitor (2004) - Audrey *Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Victini and the White Hero: Reshiram (2011) - Victini *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2012) - Hinata Hyūga *Sergeant Keroro the Super Movie 4: Dragon Warriors Invasion! (2009) - Shion *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Hinata Hyūga 'OVA' *Black Butler II (2011) - Alois Trancy *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (2006) - Wrath (ep4) Video Games 'Video Games' *7th Dragon III: Code:VFD (2015) - Female Voice H *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Celestia *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dream Carnival (2004) - Wrath *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2003) - Armony Eiselstein *Luminous Arc 3: Eyes (2009) - Ashley *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Paz Ortega Andrade *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 2 (2003) - Hinata Hyūga *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 3 (2004) - Hinata Hyūga *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 4 (2005) - Hinata Hyūga *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Hinata Hyūga *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 (2004) - Hinata Hyūga *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Hinata Hyūga *Naruto: Narutimate Portable: Mugen Castle Arc (2006) - Hinata Hyūga *Naruto: Narutimate Storm (2008) - Hinata Hyūga *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2005) - Hinata Hyūga *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 2 (2007) - Hinata Hyūga *Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive (2010) - Hinata Hyūga *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Hinata Hyūga *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Hinata Hyūga *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Hinata Hyūga *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 4 (2016) - Hinata Hyūga *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Hinata Hyūga *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Hinata Hyūga *Persona 5 (2016) - Anne Takamaki *Persona 5: Dancing Star Night (2018) - Anne Takamaki *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Anne Takamaki *Shining Blade (2012) - Kanon, Sakuya *Shining Force EXA (2007) - Amitaliri *Shining Resonance (2014) - Excela Noa Aura *Summon Night 4 (2006) - Enysha *Tales of Symphonia (2003) - Colette Brunel *Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk (2008) - Colette Brunel *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Colette Brunel *The Seven Deadly Sins: Knights of Britannia (2018) - Margaret *Valkyria of the Battlefield 3 (2011) - Nagisa Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors